Sun Wukong trains the fox boy
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: This just an experimental one shot I decided to do, it's heavily based after Sun Wukong achieved Buddhahood, and decided to take Naruto (now reincarnated into a fox spirit) as his disciple, it just included a short interaction, and fight scene. Nothing really special mind you, but I thought why not pit two of the greatest tricksters (Monkey's and Foxes.) together for just a moment.


I've looked in the cradle of The Gods, and beheld his mewling child. Thou do not know how much I've cometh to claim, nor does thou not realize the apotheosis of my ambition. I see myself dressed in a gold brocaded robe with silver armor, a God among Gods.

My cudgel, and will meant to shatter the bulwark of Earth and Heaven. My light meant to dim the sun itself, and with it the crystals dancing in the skies above us all. Whom am I, you must be asking yourself this question now?

My name is both drenched in myth, and legend, as well as common culture for the age of humanity. I am Sun Wukong, The Great Sage Equal to Heaven.

However, this isn't my story.

I am merely another character within it.

* * *

 _"_ _As The Cherry Blossoms fade to the winds of time, the grove begins to twine, vines threading like string in needles that I call mine."_

* * *

A blonde haired boy was running across water, taking leaps and bounds as he carried a basket over his shoulders. The boy had ocean blue eyes, and hair like needles that seemed to spread from all directions like that of a porcupine.

He wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt, along with blue pants. On his back was a small red pole adorned with magical runes. His smile was bright as leaped from the water, and into the trees. His bare feet easily pushing off the bark, flying through the steps, the blonde began to make his way up an incline.

* * *

 _"_ _Sometimes, I wished for a better world. One without blazing summer, and cold bitter winter, a world of eternal spring and fall. Where leaves would fall, and bloom all in once a moon."_

* * *

A small flame engulfed the blonde as he appearance slightly changed to that of a more foxlike human, he had sharper teeth that slightly protruded out of his upper lip, just under the said part of his mouth. His blue eyes gained a strange glow to them, and all around him many living animals stopped their activities.

A long golden tail sprouted from the boy's back as he leaped upwards into the tops of the trees, and seemed to simple skip across the massive fauna. "Sun-sensei!"

The blonde twisted as he avoided a tree as he seemed to glide across the sky before stepping across another tree in a great display of Mystical Qingong. "Sun-sensei!"

The blonde stopped as he looked around, before sighing, and stood atop the very tip of a tree branch. "Sun-sensei!"

"Sun-Sensei, I have brought the fruit, please come meet me atop heaven!" The blonde called out as he put both hands behind his head.

The blonde felt the blast of wind hit him, and make him almost lose balance as he saw a red dot move across the sky. "Fox boy!"

"Sensei, down here!" The blonde called out as he put both hands over his mouth, before waving his arms around.

The red dot suddenly flew downwards at great speeds, producing a black smoke trail as it descended it down towards the earth. The Fox Boy watched without a modest slight of fear as the winds whipped the trees as if caught in the wall of a typhoon.

The red dot soon appeared on an opposite tree, the said red dot was a monkey two times taller than the fox boy. He wore a red chainmail armor, with a red feathered cap on top of his head, and had a golden ear pin on his right ear.

The monkey had white, and gray fur, along with a long white beard. "I see; Fox Boy has brought The Handsome King his fruit."

"Yes sensei, it wasn't easy, humans are moving in from The East of the mountains." The Fox Boy commented as he rubbed the back of his head. "However, thanks to your teachings I was able to interact with them."

"Ah, so you were able to normalize yourself with humans?" The Monkey inquired as he rubbed his chin. "Won't you stop being a spirit then?"

"What, n-n-n-n-no." The Fox Boy defended himself. "I was just wondering what humans were like, better to know your neighbor than not right?"

"True, true, Raga must have taught you that Naruto." The Monkey said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Sun-Sensei, you hungry?" The Fox Boy known as Naruto offered as he held out some fruit.

"Oh yes, yes, why do you think I sent you on that errant for?" Sun said as he watched Naruto toss him some fruit.

"Hey now, I'm not the one who gets to lounge on a peaceful mountain." Naruto chided as he playfully argued with Sun.

"True, true, so Naruto are your seventy-two transformations coming along?" Naruto nodded at Sun's inquiry.

"Yeah, I got everyone down minus The Dragon Transformation Technique." Naruto pointed out, before sighing. "I think I need elemental training to complete it."

"Ah well…it took it me a long time to master Dragon Transformation. Each transformation for us spirits holds a unique challenge due to opposite natures. Like a rat to a hawk, or a lion to a deer." Sun spoke as he slowly ate his peach.

"Sun-sensei, can…we have a duel?" Naruto nervously inquired as he ate an apple.

"A duel, but that involves one of us killing each other?! I say, let's have a spar, that's a better term for it." Sun said as he slowly ate the peach, and plucked the ear pin from his ear.

Without warning the golden ear pin blasted into a full size cudgel, and headed straight for Naruto. The blonde reacted by pulling out his staff from its small clothed pack, and deflecting the cudgel as it extended well beyond a hundred feet.

"Ha!" Naruto screamed as he too extended his pole out, blasting it forwards towards Sun.

Sun responded by backhanding it away, before giving little effort into swinging his elongated staff at Naruto, who jumped over it, and slightly floated in the air before shortening his staff. "Want to go all out?!"

"Yes Naruto-chan, show me what you've learned!" Sun yelled as his staff shrunk into a normal sized staff, before he jumped into the air.

When Sun jumped into the air, a loud boom erupted from where he had leaped out. Naruto spun his staff around, and countered Sun's as he tried to bash his into Naruto's head. The two locked eyes, before engaging in dual flurry of swipes, jabs, and even kicks as they battled in the air.

"I see, you, are making, progress!" Sun palmed Naruto sending him backwards through the air. "On controlling The Weightless Feather Technique."

"That's not all Sensei!" Naruto screamed as he shook his head, releasing some of his hairs that were lose, and making them transform into copies of himself.

They all roared out as they charged at Sun, who smirked, before moving rapidly through the air, kicking and jabbing the clones. Each clone that had been destroyed burst into smoke, covering the area, Sun stopped noticing what Naruto was doing, before closing his eyes.

"Rasangan!" Naruto screamed as he appeared below Sun, holding a light blue ball of energy the size of a large watermelon.

Sun's eyes widened as a Naruto appeared from above him with the same technique.

"Extension Technique!" Sun yelled as his tail extended, and stabbed into upwards clone's chest, making him burst into smoke.

"Raaaah!" Naruto screamed as he, causing a giant foxlike roar to emerge in Sun's head.

 _"_ _One Hundred Years has done you good Fox Boy, you've mastered some of your old tricks from the time you passed on."_ Sun Wukong clapped both of his hands together, before forming a light golden energy ball of his own. _"_ _Reincarnation has only made The Legendary Uzumaki Naruto stronger!"_

"Divine Gate Smasher!" Sun yelled as the golden ball shot from his hands.

Naruto eyes widened slightly, before his lips curved into a smirk, and slammed his Rasangan into the ball of energy. The energy of two mixed, but instead of blasting themselves out of existence, Naruto's Rasangan absorbed the power of the Divine Gate Smasher, surprising Sun Wukong.

The Monkey God watched as the now large boulder size ball of energy neared him, before smiling, and smacking it away with his tail. Much to Naruto's surprise, before palm striking the young fox spirit across the sky. Making him lose focus on his flight technique.

"Very good little Fox Boy." Sun commented as clapped his hands, before clapping his hands over his staff. "However, our spar has ende…"

Naruto burst forth from the trees, flying into the sky, his body had a light blue energy surrounding it. As he charged the boy's body began to transform into a large fox with three tails. Sun put away his staff, before transforming into a giant ape form of himself.

 ** _"_** ** _Sun-Sensei!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Fox Boy!"_**

* * *

Our fight ended of course, master vs. student, and master once again won out. My young student, once a fickle human now had become in reincarnation a new being. I, finally granted Buddhahood decided to take upon him at his new birth as my student.

My destiny has never been set in stone, in a way, I can relate too him in that manner…our destiny was self-made. Both as mortals, and so much beyond this in our time of reincarnation. Samasara, the wheel of incarnation has spun us both a favored position.

We were once powerhouses in our time, and Naruto was a hero…where I was a villain. He knew about it too, all of it, his past self included. However, he refused to acknowledge himself as The Old Uzumaki as he would say, and instead called himself The New Uzumaki.

And, I would have to agree…we aren't dictated by ancestors, and past lives. We forge our own, in a will made of fire.


End file.
